


Собеседование

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини r — nc-17 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Журналистика — довольно сложная профессия. Особенно для тех, кто решил начать профессиональный путь под руководством Риты Скитер.





	Собеседование

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

— Можно? Я на собеседование.

Рита устало вздохнула.

Этот практикант был уже четвертым за текущую неделю: начало лета всегда ознаменовалось толпами молодых «специалистов», мечтающих пробиться к славе. Они заканчивали самые разные магловские школы и курсы журналистики, обучались на дому и по рассказам знакомых, читали умные статьи и книги и после первой же главы начинали представлять себя великими журналистами в толпе фанатов, страстно жаждущих автографов.

Белобрысый практикант лет двадцати, возникший на пороге, ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Тот же наглый взгляд, никакого трепета перед известной журналисткой, новая, с иголочки мантия явно от кого-то подороже, чем Малкин; прозвести впечатление шмотками, поразить отрепетированным юмором — все это было знакомо Рите до тошноты.

Но хозяева «Ежедневного пророка» твердо настаивали на практиканте, так что деваться было некуда.

Рита опять вздохнула и кивнула на стул напротив.

— Присаживайся.

Уговаривать дважды не пришлось: практикант быстрым шагом дошел до стула и уселся на него, широко раздвинув колени. Рита посмотрела долгим взглядом между его ног, скривила губы в презрительной усмешке — и колени медленно съехались вместе.

Значит, не так уж и уверен в себе, как хотел казаться.

— Уже пробовал себя в журналистике? — повеселев, поинтересовалась Рита. — Статьи? Очерки? Выступления на колдорадио?

Мальчишка заметно расслабился. К такому вопросу он был, разумеется, готов. 

— Статьи, — гордо сообщил он. — Дважды писал для конкурсов молодых талантов и оба раза победил.

Рита скосила глаза на досье, быстро пробегая взглядом по строчке «Родители и родственники». Отец — колдомедик, мать — домохозяйка. Самая высокая должность — у тетки, да и та всего лишь секретарь заместителя министра. Что ж, возможно, победа была и заслуженной, значит, с этой стороны его было не пробить.

— О чем?

— Об окрестностях Хогвартса.

Рита с трудом подавила рвущийся наружу зевок.

— Занимательно, занимательно… А о чем хочешь писать в «Ежедневный пророк»?

Мальчишка мечтательно закатил карие глаза, разглядывая потолок.

— О жизни квиддичных игроков. О музыке. О лучших клубах магической Англии. Да вообще обо всем, что интересует современную молодежь.

Вот он, шанс.

— «Ежедневный пророк» рассчитан на магов старшего поколения, — с наигранным сожалением заметила Рита. — Боюсь, темы наших статей гораздо чаще охватывают… 

— Вот именно! — горячо воскликнул — Рита вновь скосила глаза на досье — Джошуа, прости Мерлин. — Поэтому я и хочу писать о том, что интересно для моего поколения! Клубы, дискотеки, музыка, спорт и знаменитости вроде ненормального Фрэнка, аппарирующего в жилища к маглам! Старые люди вроде вас не понимают, что газеты должны быть на гребне волны, успевать за всеми новинками и веяниями моды! Читаешь «Пророк» — и хочется сдохнуть от тоски, а ведь можно было бы охватить еще такую огромную аудиторию!

Рита ошалело моргнула, мгновенно вырываясь из ленивого оцепенения. 

— Старые люди вроде… А-а. Ясно. — Она на секунду прищурилась, справляясь с яростью, и улыбнулась, до боли сжимая перо в руке. — А знаешь, в чем-то ты прав. «Пророк» уже давно устарел и закостенел. 

Джошуа закивал так активно, словно решил распрощаться с головой.

— Именно так!

— И нам нужна свежая кровь.

— Да!

— И свежие идеи, — сказала Рита. — Про кого или про что, например, ты мог бы написать прямо сегодня?

Джошуа подался вперед и нагло оперся руками о стол, подпирая кулаком подбородок. Его усыпанное мелкими прыщами лицо оказалось теперь так близко, что не составило бы труда вытянуть руку и ткнуть пером в глаз. Рита с тоской подумала о последствиях, волоките, толпе авроров в собственном кабинете — и медленно положила перо на стол.

— В этом году на сцену вернулись «Гоп-гоблины», — возбужденно затараторил Джошуа. — Можно было бы накатать статейку и припомнить, как раньше в них запускали овощами из зрительского зала. Это всем понравится. Или… или, например, про «Пушки Педдл», которые в полном составе напились перед игрой и засели на трибунах, притворяясь зрителями. Знаете, как они проклинали не вышедшую на поле команду? Громче всех! Или… 

Он замялся, собираясь с мыслями, и Рита ласково помогла:

— Про кого-то из знаменитых выпускников Хогвартса, м? Гарри Поттер сейчас популярен как никогда.

— Про Поттера и без того куча новостей, — с плохо скрываемой завистью пробормотал Джошуа. — Там были и другие… Луна Лавгуд, например. Говорят, она открыла заповедник мозгошмыгов, где по ночам пропадают маглы. Почему никто не проводит расследование? Потому что она подружка великого Поттера! Ах, да, опять про Поттера…

Вот это уже было интересно. Рита мысленно поставила новость на заметку, обещая себе разобраться с ней чуть позже.

— Драко Малфой! — заорал Джошуа так громко, что Рита едва сдержалась, чтобы не выставить его вон в ту же секунду. — Он — завсегдатай закрытого клуба магических шахмат! Бывший пожиратель — и вдруг шахматы! Кто знает, чем они на самом деле там занимаются? Может, готовят новый переворот? Или варят запрещенные зелья? Возрождают древнее Зло? Или… — его голос на мгновение дрогнул, а прыщавое лицо покрылось розовыми пятнами, — устраивают оргии?

Его определенно смущала эта тема, хоть он и задрал нос, пытаясь казаться беззаботным. Рита довольно мурлыкнула, почуяв слабое место, и откинулась на спинку стула.

— Да-а, — тягуче сказала она. — А ты молодец. Глубоко копаешь.

Розовые пятна сменились пунцовым румянцем удовольствия.

— И, — добавила Рита, не давая вставить ни слова, — давай подумаем, с кем именно он мог бы там безобразничать. Приглашает на оргии самых красивых выпускниц Хогвартса, а? — она подмигнула. — Например, Джинни Уизли. Какой был бы удар по самолюбию Поттера!

Джошуа расплылся в злорадной ухмылке. Журналисту, даже будущему, не следовало бы так явно выражать свои чувства; Рита по привычке едва не сказала этого вслух, но передумала и вновь взяла перо в руку.

— Шахматный клуб… — задумчиво пропела она, взмахнув пером в воздухе. — Какой был бы сюжет, а, какая интрига! «Джинни Уизли — примерная жена или нерадивая развратница? За какие блага любимая Героя отсасывает мистеру Малфою?»

Джошуа поперхнулся воздухом, убрал руки со стола и сел прямо, будто палку проглотил.

Так-то лучше.

— Или нет! — входя в раж, воодушевленно воскликнула Рита. — Моя драгоценная мисс Грейнджер! «Золотое Трио вновь в центре внимания! Гермиона Грейнджер: продажный борец за справедливость, раздвигающий ноги перед Драко Малфоем за обещание освободить всех домовиков Малфой-мэнора!» 

Джошуа и сам стал похож на домовика с огромными выпученными глазами.

— Нет… — пробормотал он, вдавливая голову в плечи, — читателям такое не понравится.

— И ты снова прав, мой юный друг! — закричала Рита, воздев руки к небу. — Нужно горячее! Эффектнее! Смелее! Молодежь нынче любит смелость! Кто такая Гермиона Грейнджер? Сегодня герой, завтра — забытый всеми министр магии! Драко Малфой ведь не будет размениваться по мелочам!

Она вскочила со стула, обошла стол и встала прямо за спиной Джошуа.

— А что, если это… Маркус Флинт? — страстно прошептала она в его ухо. — М? Что думаешь? Молодой и сильный спортсмен — и хрупкий и нежный аристократ! Кто был бы снизу? Ставлю галлеон на то, что Маркус не прочь иногда побаловаться ощущениями крепкого члена между своими аппетитными булочками и шлепающими по заднице яйцами!

— Он же встречается с Оливером Вудом, а не с Драко Малфоем! — несчастно пискнул Джошуа. — Это давно всем известно!

— Ты ж мой маленький негодник! — завопила Рита, впиваясь длинными ногтями в его волосы в порыве чувств. Голова под рукой отчаянно задергалась, но просто так отпускать добычу было не в стиле Риты. — Тройничок! Никто из старой гвардии не решился бы написать такое, но ты-то — ты-то подольешь им идей для размышлений! Маркус и Оливер — такая чудесная пара, но тут на горизонте появляется Драко Малфой, прекрасный блондин с небесно-голубыми глазами… — Рита мечтательно вздохнула, обошла стул и села на стол перед горящим как Адское пламя Джошуа. — Кто устоит? Никто! Как думаешь, кто из них в серединке, а? А кто заглатывает глубже всех, позволяя члену проникать прямо в горло? Займись этим вопросом в первую очередь! А озаглавить статью можно было бы так: «Квиддич про взрослому: позиции и позы лучших игроков. Двойное проникновение в глубины спорта!» Сметут выпуск за три минуты!

Джошуа едва слышно простонал. Рита печально опустила плечи.

— Думаешь, не они? Верно, ты же сказал: «Оргия». Множество тел, множество героев! Утонченный Драко Малфой, потрясающий мистер Забини, страстная Джинни Уизли, застенчивый Гарри Поттер и напористый, горячий Виктор Крам! Ах, как, должно быть, умело играется мистер Малфой своим язычком между ножек мисс Уизли, пока мистер Забини пристраивается сзади к его крошечной дырочке!.. «Чем заняться томным вечером в шахматном клубе? Король или пешка — кто пойдет в ход?» Я бы выбрала пешку, — доверительно сообщила Рита, облизнула губы и подалась вперед, отчего низкое декольте оказалось прямо перед глазами Джошуа. — У нее чудесная округлая головка, такая гладкая, такая скользкая, так легко проникающая внутрь, хотя, конечно, корона короля может доставить особое…

Стул с грохотом свалился на пол; за те несколько секунд, пока Рита соображала, что произошло, практикант уже скрылся за дверью, она захлопнулась с оглушительным треском и в кабинете наконец-то наступила долгожданная тишина.

— Козел, — беззлобно буркнула Рита, поправляя сползшую бретельку лифчика. — Нашел старуху.

Она достала из кармана крохотное зеркало и, придирчиво оглядев свое лицо, довольно улыбнулась отражению. Отражение в ответ подмигнуло и беззвучно поцеловало воздух кроваво-красными губами.

В дверь постучали, затем она отворилась.

— Можно? — спросила тощая девица в очках, просовывая голову в образовавшийся проем. — Я на собеседование.

— Можно, — отозвалась Рита. Она обошла стол и вновь села на свой стул. — Присаживайся. 

В конце концов, не ее вина, что они сбегают сами. Настоящий журналист должен быть готов к любой ситуации и любой теме, а эти…

Рита устало вздохнула.

— Уже пробовала себя в журналистике?..


End file.
